A Madman's Brooding
by Benjamin .M. White
Summary: When Ike spoke to Sephiran at the end of the Mad King's War, could he of guessed the torment inside of him? The PoR ending, Sephirans, point of view.


**Author's Note: I beat Path of Radiance yesterday for the first time. Since Radiant Dawn was the first Fire Emblem I played, the ending of Path of Radiance had an entirely different perspective, knowing that Sephiran had been the architect of the war this entire time. So this happened...**

"I see... The assassination of the apostle, the Serenes massacre, and the use of the Medallion of revive the Dark God... All of it was part of Ashnard's grand scheme."

The cruel irony of his words. The plot that young Ike has related to me is my own. Mad King Ashnard, as he is now called, was not the mastermind at all.

"That's the conclusion we came to," Ike finishes.

"... you have me at a loss." I speak in his serene, chancellor-like voice. A voice that would suit a heron. But who would guess at what lays concealed under it? A man of torment? But if they truly saw who I am, then they would see me as the sanest man there is.

"Why is that?" the general asks.

"Rescuing princess Crimea, winning the Apostle's trust, defeating King Daein... and with laguz at your side, no less! You have accomplished all of these miraculous things." That is an honest answer. All of that led to my own downfall, and led me to a loss. I could have never calculated for an unknown mercenary band.

"I had trusted and valuable companions at my side. It was through them that I was able to do these things," Ike answers. His eyes never waver, and barely blink. But would this boy be any different if I had not done what I did to save him? What if he saw the pure chaos of the world, unleashed in his own father?...

"Ever the humble one, eh?" I reply, speaking as I think. Maybe that was my flaw. My only true ally is Zelgius.

"Now then, before I return home, may I hear the galdr of release? I must convey it to the apostle," I request. I don't need to, but not doing so would seem absentminded.

"You would do that?" the former mercenary asked, a little surprised at the favor.

I could do it on my own. I have heard it sung by Altina herself_._ But these thoughts stay bottled up in me. They cannot come out until the end of this world. No one must ever know...

"... Thus heroes give birth to new chapters in history... Ike I doubt if you've even noticed... Your story, the everyday mercenary who became a hero will awaken ugly appetite and ambition in many. It will be the cause of strife and discord throughout the land. I'm certain Ashnard saw the truth in this. "

"_You? Cut me down? Heee... Good. If you possess the strength to do so, then so be it. That process is the principle on which my ideal world operates."_

The very words Ashnard spoke to Ike in their duel. Ike was too heroic, too idealistic, to see the consequences of his actions.

"In a way, Ashnard's dream may have been fulfilled. The seeds of war have indeed been sewn across the continent. It appears your trials are just beginning, my gallant, young hero..." Already I have begun to form plans to begin another conlfict. Ashnard had piled the kindling for the fires of war, but not all of it had been lit. It is still there. It will only take another spark.

"May the goddess ride with you." This is not a blessing, but a curse. May my goddess ride with him, strike him down, and turn him to stone like the rest of the world will be. Ashera's awakening is eminent. Soon, this broken world's time will come.

I turn to leave the room, white robes swishing behind me. Outside the doors, the general in red armor waits for me.

"How did you manage your escape?" I ask him.

"The warp powder never fails me. I thank you dearly for it," Zelguis answers with a slight nod.

We begin to pace down the hallway, away from so many people gathering for Queen Elincia and Lord Ike's appearance. "So, he is truly Gawain's equal? Being so young, and only able to teach himself for most his advancement, I can't imagine him surpassing his father." I knew the old general, and knew his power. He was beyond anything any warrior on Tellius was capable of, save his old apprentice.

The black-haired knight shook his head. "No. Gawain crippled himself after his rampage, so I didn't fight the true Gawain. I let the boy live, so he may still grow. But our conflict is yet to resolve."

I nod. "I do remember Gawain doing something to himself after killing Elena. But can Ike become the ultimate swordsman? Does he have the capability?"

A dark look of excitement crossed my servant's face. "Most definitely. Another great war and a few more years of practice are all he needs. When he reaches that point, I will reveal myself."

A mixture of roars and cheers come from the courtyard outside. Ike and the new queen probably have just emerged on their balcony.

Outside, a mixture of both races cheer. I know that here, in this courtyard, they are living in peace. This is what Ashunera's world was supposed to be. But outside it? Still, after it decreed unlawful, laguz slaves are kept and tormented in Begnion. Daein, now crushed by war, is behind handed into the control of a tyrant. And the dark ravens of Kilvas are still recovering from a terrible plague, and still under the control of power-hungry fools... it all leads back to a horridly corrupt senate, which the girl I would call my descendant is pulled among them.

When this surge of gallant idealism of equality is over, it will all revert back to the darkness it came from. Now, it will just be one nation less. Serenes was burned to a black husk of what it once was by beorc, craving violence and a scapegoat for their losses, no matter how impossible the suspect was of being at fault... My own people... evil... fire...

I pull myself out of my terrible recollections. "Come, Zelguis. We have work to do."


End file.
